


Beaten by Surprise

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, to their deleted kiss scene, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Jalec request drabble.} Alec takes up Jace on his offer to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten by Surprise

I blinked. Stared, more like. What had Jace just said? I heard him wrong right? He had to be joking. 

My mouth fell open as I tried to form a sentence in response, and steadied myself on the chair as I did so. "Why- why would you suggest that?"

Jace shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't seem to be in a position of confusion; his eyes were hardened with determination. The better word probably would have been resolution, as he didn't seem too thrilled about his own idea. I swallowed and adverted my eyes for what felt like minutes.

"Um, I don't think you'd enjoy that." I replied finally, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

Jace folded his arms and leaned his weight back onto one foot. "And why's that?"

"You know why."

He scoffed. "Right." Now he shifted so he was bent toward me and quirked one eyebrow. "I think you're just scared."

"Scared?" 

"Yeah!" Jace laughed. He was clearly pleased with himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Of?"

Now the blonde boy grinned at me wickedly like a child who knew something he thought was a huge secret. "That you'll enjoy it too much."

I stood off the chair after unfolding my legs and started for the door. "Yeah, whatever. Keep imagining." 

My Parabatai grumbled something and suddenly my eyes were level with his outstretched arm on the doorframe and I stopped in my tracks instantly. "Jace." I snapped; impatient to be out of his company. 

Jace didn't say anything so I looked up to where he was watching me. His expression was slightly hurt now- like he had expected me to actually agree to kiss him. So I stopped, looked at him hard for a second, and waited for him to give me more reasons I should stay. He didn't. Instead he stared me down while I couldn't help observing him; admiring him. And every reason I had ever been infatuated with him returned to me and I struggled not to flush. This was not how this conversation was supossed to go. 

Get it together! I scolded myself; tearing my eyes from his mouth. Clearing my throat sharply I made a move to exit once more- only to be intercepted once again. "Jace." 

"Alec."

"Move."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna talk about this."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? Just let me leave."

"Give me one reason we can't kiss."

You're straight. I have a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend. We're Parabatai. You're my adopted brother-

I stopped my list for my sanity and sucked in a deep breath. "Jace just move.."

He shook his head stubbornly. That stupid smile was back on the corners of his lips and the raw determination to mess with me was burning up his eyes steadily.

Once again I received no answer. This was getting ridiculous. 

Fine. He wanted a reason, he would get a reason.

I flung my hand up, grabbing at Jace and managing to get a hold on his jacket collar; using it to jerk him toward me. Jace laughed with a huge grin splitting his face; even after our lips met and crashed. 

Kissing Jace felt so weird. Taboo and forgotten and in pain. But his lips were smooth and just rough enough to slightly scratch me- to give me a shiver down my spine. His hands slowly closed around my waist, with one perched delicately on the back of my hip and the other wrapped up my back. He held on tight; as if afraid I would be gone when he let go. And I could feel the awkwardness in his body and the way he didn't move at all. And yet neither of us made effort to get away. 

I felt my mind slip out and shut my eyes, pushing up into the kiss when he responded. His tongue barely touched my lip and then I jerked back; not getting far unfortunately due to his arms on me. He kissed me again; rougher and his tongue found mine easily through our lips. The sensation was very strange. Very new. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

"Jace-"

He shook his head. One of his hands reached up to thumb my bottom lip. I closed them tightly and looked away from him, feeling my face flush slightly. Before I could think of saying anything else he laughed and leaned back. "Right. This is why we don't kiss."

"Why?" I asked quickly; maybe too eagerly and breathless but I didn't have any air to sound otherwise. 

He smirked wider and then released me cometely. His eyes were slightly narrowed; but full of a light I couldn't name. Perhaps playfulness? That was the only word I could think to call it. 

"Well.. Let's say that warlock taught you more then I expected." 

I felt my ears grow hot and sputtered at him for a few moments before he laughed and patted my head. Then he turned on his heel and skipped out the door. I glared at his spot for a moment before chasing after him with incoherent words of anger and confusion not far behind.

He was so dead.


End file.
